


Normal

by Sa1989



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by vgault
Kudos: 2





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



My whole life I have been a outsider like I am on a alien planet. I don’t know how to explain it probably but it like I feel the same emotions as others but there is a glitch in my brain that stops me expressing those emotions feelings in the normal way. Maybe if I had had parents who cared for me then maybe they would have been able to teach me how to connect with people and have real friends but they didn’t, so the simplest human interactions confuse me and have me reading too much into people’s actions. Now there’s a new policeman in town who is always nice to me and making up excuses to stop by. Is he just a friendly guy or is he trying to hit on me, do I say something and risk making myself look like a fool or do I just ignore it and hopes it goes away. I mean I don’t care if he is gay but people like me are not wired to do the whole relationship thing.


End file.
